


Rainy Hangout

by Sachi_Grace



Series: Hope Of Love [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Komahinanami Week, Multi, Rain, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 3: Soft/DomesticHajime enjoys spending time with his two favorite people, even if it's to just be their personal pillow.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Series: Hope Of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Rainy Hangout

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to KomaHinaNanami Week for hosting this event. Thank you so much to those who are reading and supporting me thus far. I appreciate you.

The rain sounded like the ocean as the rain cascaded down the window. Thunder rumbled faintly and echoed in their home. Chiaki’s Switch drowned out the noise as well as her soft murmurs of encouragement to her character that was playing on the screen. She was leaning against Hajime’s legs, effectively cutting off circulation, but Hajime didn’t care. Next to him, Nagito curled against his side, his soft breathing telling them both that he was in a deep slumber. They were curled up together in the living room with piles of blankets and pillows up against them. The soft blue-light cast the room in an ethereal glow that kept them apart from the world outside. The storm was barely making Hajime bat an eye, even as the lights flickered dangerously. It would be Nagito’s luck if Chiaki couldn’t save her game in time as the power went out. 

Hajime pulled Nagito close to him and carefully tucked the blanket around them a little tighter. He looked down to see Chiaki’s determined gaze still hyperfocused on the screen before her. Her fingers danced across the control pad without hesitance. He thought about getting up and tidying the place up a little. Hajime came home from work more exhausted than he had been the past few days. All three of them agreed to pizza, which the box was across the floor, along with the many cans of Dr. Hopper, energy drinks, and empty bottles of orange juice. The paper plates they used were still on the table, ready to be tossed. 

He was too comfortable with Chiaki up against his legs, and Nagito curled around his side. He could ask them to move. Hajime wasn’t shy when he wanted to get up and get moving. However, exhaustion seeped into his bones, and he found that the comforting weight between his two lovers was enough to lull his mind into peaceful thoughtlessness. 

“How long have you been playing?” Hajime had to be the voice of reason somewhere. They couldn’t sleep on the couch like this. It would hurt all of them later, and Chiaki would be burnt out tomorrow when she had to get up to stream. 

“Hm a few hours,” Chiaki commented. “Maybe a bit longer than that. I wasn’t keeping track. I took a couple of breaks because Nagito wanted to go for a walk and didn’t want to go alone.”

“We should quit soon, and clean up so we can go to sleep.” Hajime hoped that it would be enough of a hint. 

“In a little bit, I want to finish this level and get to a save point before I do anything else.” Chiaki’s voice softened as she continued to play, not once taking her gaze off of the screen. “Is Nagito heavy?”

“A little. I don’t want to wake him up. He seems to need the rest.” Hajime replied quietly as he once more adjusted the blankets around him and Nagito, trying to keep the frail boy warm. Out of both of them, Nagito was the one that could grow cold in an instant. There was a reason why he wore his jacket even during the hottest summer days. The thunder rumbled again, and Hajime yawned. “I’m going to get up and put him to sleep.”

“Are you coming back down here, or are you staying?” Chiaki asked.

Hajime weighed his choices and knew that if he went to sleep, Chiaki would stay up for the rest of the night. He looked around at the mess again and sighed. “I’ll come back, I promise.”

“Okay.” Chiaki scooted to the side, freeing Hajime’s legs and allowing him to get up. He didn’t realize that his legs went numb as he stood up, carefully grabbing Nagito and pulling him into his arms. Nagito curled into his chest, nuzzling his collarbone before settling in Hajime’s arms again. Hajime swallowed as he felt a blush go up to his cheeks and his ears. He adjusted Nagito’s body in response before heading towards their room.

If their bedrooms said anything, it was how bizarre they were. There was a bed that was a bit of a tight fit, but they managed to squeeze in together. Posters were hanging on the wall of favorite bands and video games that all of them enjoyed. There were a couple of bookshelves filled with cheat codes and leisure novels. There were was a desk that was a handheld charging station. The bedside tables were the only ones that had an alarm clock and a place for their phones.

Nagito liked to sleep near the door, so Hajime placed him down. He helped the boy get undressed and got him into more comfortable clothing before pulling the covers back over his shoulders. He brushed Nagito’s hair away from his face and pressed a soft kiss against his forehead before going back to the living room.

The living room was completely dark. Hajime could see Chiaki’s silhouette moving around in the abyss of darkness as she seemed to be doing something. Hajime felt along the wall, and his fingers touched the Switch. Flicking it up, he saw that Chiaki was attempting to try to clean the mess around the couch and table. She winced, dropping her pile as she rubbed her eyes.

“Sorry. I didn’t know what you were doing.” Hajime winced as the bright light hit his own eyes hard. He walked out into the living room and started to help Chiaki. Quietly they picked up the trash and tossed it into the bin and sorted the recycling for tomorrow. Hajime damped cloth and wiped down the small table that they had as Chiaki folded the blankets and straightened the couch pillows. 

Once everything looked good, Hajime grinned and turned, about to tell Chiaki his gratitude when he saw her head nod forward, already asleep. Drool dripped from the corner of her mouth as she nodded off. Hajime quickly caught her into his arms, worried that she would suddenly launch herself forward. Sighing softly, he adjusted his hold and headed back towards the bedroom, turning off the living room light in the process. 

He laid Chiaki down, grateful that she was in her pajamas already, and got into his own. The moment he climbed into bed, he snuggled against Chiaki. He felt Nagito respond by doing the same since she slept between them.

“Goodnight, you two.” Hajime murmured into the darkness. 

  
  



End file.
